Cold
by Bandit X
Summary: R for later chapters. Basic needs can be recognized in unlikely places but what are the pairings? Short paragraphs from everyone's point of veiw, but why are they all thinking about companionship? Yaoi. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain. Obviously-If I did, there would definitely be yaoi pairings.

Author Note: This is my first WR fic, and my first attempt at demi-graphic yaoi scenes. Flames aren't appreciated, but constructive criticism always is. Oh, and let me know if anything is spelled wrong.

Kiba looked out over barren lands they had traveled through. It had been hard, but it was over now. The pack found an end to the heat and starvation of the desert in the plains it gave way to, and beyond; trees. Hige and Toboe had been grateful, just as they'd trusted him through the hardships. Only Tsume remained aloof and unconcerned. Why did the gray wolf act like he didn't care, when it was obvious he did? He couldn't keep pretending nothing affected him for long. He cared for the pack, just as Kiba himself cared. The survival of everyone depended on that. He turned back towards the pack's resting place, when a thought spoke quietly up from the back of his mind. _Do you care for Tsume too? Why are you spending so much time thinking about him?_

…

Tsume tried to rest in the relieving shade, but his own thoughts were too loud. They raced around his mind like so many branches in a storm. _Why does he act like that? That damn white wolf and his cryptic messages has got those other two under his spell, but not me. He's going to get us all killed .Why am I even thinking about him? None of this makes sense! Why did I follow these idiots anyways? Paradise is a load of crap. I'm stuck here now, whether I like it or not, so I'll just have to get used to it._ Tsume rolled over, hoping to get more comfortable. He found himself facing Toboe. "I found some water Tsume. D o you want some?" The younger one asked innocently. With a long-suffering sigh, Tsume rose and followed Toboe.

…

Hige sniffed idly at the wind. Kiba was walking back towards camp, and Tsume had left with the squirt to get water. He always liked things better when only Kiba was around. They'd been together from the start, when he'd freed Kiba at the lab. _Where did Kiba come from? He's never said. _Hige watched his friend walk towards him, sitting down about a foot away. Hige frowned. _Why doesn't he sit closer to me, like in the beginning? I only want to talk to him. Why is he so detached? _He moved closer to Kiba, who sat with his back against a tree, eyes closed. "Where did you go?" Kiba opened his eyes and looked at Hige a moment before answering. "I just went over that rise over there." "Why?" the tan wolf inquired. "To think."

**Has anyone figured the pairings? It seems obvious, then a bit confusing. I write more with every review so please give your input. Sorry there isn't anything from Toboe yet-there will be. Thank-you!**


	2. Missing You

Hmm, second chapter and no response from the masses. Oh well! Thanks to Riku's Heartless Angel-you and me, babe. True blue and Never say Die!

(this is a short chapter, but both are kind of an intro. to the plot.)

…

Toboe looked at the older wolf beside him. Why did Tsume act so mean all the time? The russet colored youngster guessed something bad had happened to Tsume when he was younger. _He must care a little; he's still here isn't he?_ Toboe watched Tsume drinking from the small creek he'd found and smiled. _I'll get him to come around._

…

Hige watched Kiba a long time before speaking again. He wanted to choose his words carefully. "Hey, Kiba…" "Yeah?" He took a deep breath before finishing his sentence. Why was Kiba so difficult to talk to now? "Why are you so quiet now? In the beginning you didn't say too much, but now you barely talk at all! What changed, Kiba?" The raven-haired boy sighed, and turned towards him. "Nothing changed. And that's why I say less; when you've said all you need to say, why keep talking?" Hige stared hard at the ground. "Because I miss you, Kiba." He whispered.

…

Tsume was watching Toboe from the corner of his eye. How did the kid stay so happy? After all the trials and pain he'd been put through from the start, he was still cheerful. _An innocent_, Tsume thought. _He's so innocent. It's almost cute…What am I thinking?! Cute is a term reserved for pups under a week old. After that they're just annoying. The kid is annoying, but in a nice way. Huh? Does that even make the slightest bit of sense…?_

…

**That's all you get for now! Let me know if you think anyone's OOC, ok? Thanks!**


	3. Kiss

**Hey! Sorry that took so long-I've been busy. Here's Ch. 3 of 'Cold' comin' at ya!**

**Thank to my many reviewers: Riku's Heartless Angel, Schwartzvald, Wisecracks, Kis, Ymir-chan, Ibis, tsukasa Amou, and Celeste1! I love you all!**

Kiba looked at Hige, wondering had he heard him right. _Did he just say he missed me?_ Hige looked away, blushing furiously. The dark haired youth moved closer to his friend. He'd had no idea Hige felt that way. Bringing his arm around Hige's shoulders, he reached with his free hand to turn Hige's face upwards, so he could look into his eyes. Hige hugged Kiba, feeling comforted by his embrace. "I've missed you, too." Kiba said quietly.

…

Tsume strode on purposefully towards the camp. He felt better after the water, but felt drained and exhausted. The pup followed close behind him, flinging questions at him constantly. "Why don't you like anyone, Tsume"? He didn't respond. "How did you get that big scar on your chest"? No response._ Just ignore him and maybe he'll shut up._ "What happened to your pack"? Tsume didn't feel like answering. "Don't you ever get tired, kid"? Toboe looked at him, confused. "I'll leave you alone, Tsume. But only if that's what you really want." Tsume sighed. "I'm tired, ok? And I don't like talking about my past." They walked on in silence.

…

Hige felt so safe with Kiba. _So right to be in his arms_. He hadn't realized the extent of his feelings for his friend. He wanted to stay just like they were forever. He wasn't about to let a chance to find out how Kiba felt slip by. He leaned in and kissed Kiba gently, and surprisingly, Kiba returned the kiss.

**That's all you get for now! I'll write more soon! **


	4. Two Boys?

**OMG****, I'm so sorry everyone! It's been months, but only because my computer broke I promise! Back to the story!**

**Oh, and I don't own Wolf's Rain; it would have ended better if I did.**

Tsume walked back to where he and Toboe had left Hige, assuming that Kiba was still off brooding. He was met with an unfamiliar sight. At first hisbrain couldn't process what he was seeing. It looked as if they were...

...Kissing? Toboe thought that only a boy and a girl did that. He'd never seen two boys kiss. _It's sweet. Do they love each other?_ The young wolf warmed to the thought. _I bet they do. I bet that's all Kiba needs; love. Must be nice to be loved._ He smiled and looked up at Tsume, who wore a distinctly bemused look on his face. _Wonder if Tsume's ever loved someone._

_--_

Hige wanted the kiss to go on forever, and maybe progress, but without any such luck. Just as Kiba had started to slip his tongue into Hige's waiting mouth, he had caught sight of Tsume and the kid. Damn the luck! _Always when I'm happy! It's always when I'm happy!_

_--_

Kiba had never known Hige felt the way he did, but was very glad that he could focus his energy somewhere. However, he needed to deal with the other two.

"There is no need to stare. Go get some rest, we're leaving in the morning."

**I know it's short, but I want to see who is really paying attention! Please review and tell me if you want more. I'll write an uber-lemon if I get 25 reviews!**

**-Phoenix**


	5. Finish What You Start

**I'm so sorry that this took so long! I know you're angry, so I got off my arse (finally) to write your lemon! cheers**

Velvet night laid silent, a cloud hiding a blushing moon. Beneath a rocky outcrop, miles south of nowhere, silk-smooth lips pressed firmly against his own, another's hair swept maddeningly across his brow. As the kiss broke, the familiar scent of wolf filled his nostrils, and ensnared his mind. The warm weight of another pressed against his own. He wanted more; wanted to touch and caress every curve of that which he had longed for in silence. Instead, he sat up and pushed the other gently aside. When the cloud had left it's lover, her light revealed the bemused countenance of Kiba. Hige smiled.

"I just wanted to know it was you." He stood and led his forbidden lover away from their sleeping companions.

_The stars are so bright now..._ Hige thought deliriously as Kiba lovingly bit his neck. Hige wondered if it could really be him that Kiba had chosen. _Wolves mate for life... am I his mate? _This thought worried him. _What if I'm not?_ A smile quirked the corner of his mouth.

He suddenly bit down hard on Kiba's neck and wrestled him to the ground. He pinned the other youth's wrists beneath one of his own. Straddling his hips, Hige looked down as his victim stuggled, if only half-heartedly. Using his free hand, he pushed Kiba's shirt up and proceeded to trace light patterns across his chest and stomach.

"Now then," he nearly laughed, "we'll talk terms." The dark-haired youth cocked an eyebrow.

"What terms would those be?"

"You can't abandon me later. And you stay down there." He added as his lover attempted another break for freedom.

"Deal." He suddenly sat up and whispered close to Hige's ear. "Now give me what I want, or I'll bite you."

Both immeadiatly set about undressing. Kiba had scarcly finished when he was pinned yet again. Before he could protest, he felt Hige's teeth bear down on his neck, and failed to choke back his moan of exstacy.

Hige felt himself grow hard at his lover's arousal. Releasing his neck, he looked into Kiba's deep blue eyes. _It's like looking into the sea...fathomless depths that you could never know completely._ Kiba nodded in a silent plea for him to continue. He knelt between his lover's legs, and for a moment, seemed unsure. Then, bringing Kiba level with his hardened member, entered slowly.

Both bit back cries as Hige withdrew and returned in a gentle rhythm. Flushed with pain and pleasure, Kiba arched his back and called out his lover's name into the night.

Hige knew the pain he was causing, and paused, leaning forward slightly to bring Kiba close to kiss him. Instead he received a bite to to the lip, making it bleed. Confused and hurt, he backed away. Kiba caught his shoulder and glared.

"Who said you could stop?"

_You wanna play it that way, do you? Well I guess I'll play along. _Hige thrust inside his partner, harder and deeper than before, stiffling Kiba's scream with his hand.

"You'll pay for my lip." Another hard thrust, another muffled scream. "What's wrong, tough guy? Thought you were gonna play at being big and bad?"

Pausing again, he released Kiba. Instead of defeat, a strange light caught in Kiba's eyes, and flashed before it was locked away with the other secrets. He challenged Hige with a malevolent smirk.

"That the best you got? You'll have to work harder." With that, he tightened himself around Hige. The other male issued a low roar; half of pleasure, half of frustration. Taking Kiba's own member in hand, he stroked him and pressed in forcefully, making his spiteful young lover cry out again and again. It would end soon if he wasn't careful, so he withdrew completely. He grinned at the enraged expression on Kiba's face.

"Take me. Right now, if you want to continue that is..." Hardly waiting for him to finish speaking, Kiba knocked him over and started to take him from behind. The first thrust took Hige's breath away. Kiba was much larger than he had thought, and though it hurt, it was also bliss. When his breathing slowed after recovering from the enitial shock, Kiba rode him harder, making him scream. Hige knew he would come soon, and cried out to Kiba.

Their names leapt from each other's lips in the same breath, and both fell back into the grass, beathing heavily, sweat already cooling their fevered bodies in the night air.


End file.
